Trouble On The Beach
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Uninspired title is uninspired. Kidou and Fudou visit the beach for a day of fun, but their schedule takes a turn when they find a child in need.
1. The Child

**A/N: Booyah, my very first Fudou/Kidou fic! I'm actually a fan of them but never knew what to write about them until now. XD This fic is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, who's also a Fudou/Kidou shipper. :) Please excuse any minor errors I might've made, since I was a little out of it while beta-reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaaah~" Fudou Akio plopped down his bag in the sand and had a good stretch as he looked over the bright blue ocean. "We chose the perfect day for the beach~"

"Yeah," Kidou Yuuto answered, scanning their surroundings as well. Since it was an ordinary workday, there weren't many people around, much less families with little children they might trip over. Not like Kidou expected that to happen, but some peace and quiet would do them well. Besides, Fudou hated little children, especially screaming ones. And a beach on a weekend was well full of those. That's why they'd chosen a regular day and taken it off. Well, Kidou had taken it off. Fudou was looking for yet _another_ job after being fired from his sixth one. That guy couldn't keep a job for more than two months. Sometimes Kidou wondered how he ever fell in love with such a shameless slacker, but there was no use pondering it. He just did.

"So, what do you want to do first?" He crouched down and fished a bottle of sunscreen from his bag. "Go for a swim?"

"I thought you'd never—" Fudou stopped himself as he turned around and noticed Kidou's laptop peeking out of his bag. "—the hell is THAT?!"

"It's my laptop," Kidou answered in an unnecessarily obvious manner. "I thought I might do some work on the side while you tanned."

"If I wanted to spend the day tanning, I could just park myself on a chair in the backyard!" Fudou exclaimed. "Bringing your work here with you? Are you serious? This is supposed to be a day of relaxation, remember? I'm not letting you waste this beautiful beach day, you're overworked as it is."

"Now you're exaggerating," Kidou scoffed, but his reddening cheeks revealed otherwise. It was true Fudou had a… _little_ trouble convincing him to go to the beach together. He knew he'd mostly done it so his boyfriend could take a much-needed break, even if Fudou would never admit that. He acted like today was as much for him as it was for Kidou. But since Kidou knew the truth, it was almost an insult that he'd planned to ignore Fudou's efforts and work anyway.

"… you're right," he muttered, and Fudou's angry face finally softened.

"You ain't opening that thing today, got it?" he pointed, and Kidou nodded. "Sorry, Akio. I suppose old habits die hard. Let's have fun today, like we intended."

"Good." Fudou stripped down to his trunks and simply hurled his clothes into the sand, to which Kidou sighed. He laid out a towel and put them there instead. "Let's go swim."

"Just a moment," Kidou pointed at his sunscreen. "You haven't rubbed this in yet."

"Yes I have," Fudou said to the sea.

Kidou rolled his eyes and turned him around by the shoulder. "No, you haven't. I know you're excited but I doubt you want to end up with burns all over your body."

"I know something I'd like all over my body," Fudou smirked, and Kidou gave him a small smack on the cheek with a sunscreen-covered hand. "Perverted idiot. Just stand still."

"Yes, sir~" Fudou's expression didn't change while Kidou worked on his face, shoulders, front, and back. He left him to do his legs himself and then handed over the bottle. "My turn."

"Then I'll have to take these off first," Fudou said as he removed Kidou's green goggles. He smiled into Kidou's deep, red eyes. "I keep telling you, you look like a dumbass with these on. Why do you even wear them here?"

"You know why," Kidou answered, undressing until his trunks were left. "I don't go anywhere without my trademark."

"Pfff." Fudou rolled his eyes. "Trademark, my ass." He started smearing Kidou's face like Kidou had done with him. "You look much better without those things. I like seeing those eyes watch me~"

Kidou smiled at him. "They watch you. Whether I'm wearing these goggles or not."

"Good answer." Fudou finished in somewhat of a hurry and asked: "Can we go now?"

"We can go," Kidou declared, and Fudou raced towards the water, leaving him the dust. "Ah—Akio!" Startled, Kidou followed him. "At least have a little decency!"

But Fudou ran straight into the water and soon dove in, disappearing from view. Kidou walked in not shortly after, keeping a slow pace as he tried to adjust to the chilly temperature. He'd always been told the best way to do that was to dive right in like Fudou had, but it was just too cold for him. Speaking of which, his boyfriend still hadn't come up.

"Akio?" Once the water reached his waist, Kidou stopped and looked around. Fudou was still nowhere to be seen, but that did anything but worry him. Kidou knew him. Fudou was sneaking up on him, ready to startle him from god knows which side. Kidou tried to detect him, but he wasn't quick enough. Suddenly, two hands clang around his ankles and yanked backwards, causing him to fall face-first into the water. Only when Kidou regained his balance did Fudou pop up next to him, wearing a victorious smirk. "Gotcha~"

Kidou shot him a glare. "Is this your idea of swimming? Pulling pranks on me?"

"As if that's any surprise to you." Fudou leaned back and let the water carry him, hands behind his head. He looked confident as ever, as if he believed Kidou couldn't lay a finger on him. Well, that's where he thought wrong.

Kidou grabbed his shoulders and pushed him below the surface, but Fudou was quick to respond and dragged him along. The two continued to try and push each other underwater, eventually laughing all the way through. They only stopped when it started to tire them, but Fudou was still wearing a smile.

"Looks like you've finally eased up a bit," he commented, and Kidou returned the smile. "Who better to leave it to than you," he answered, then added: "I brought a beach ball. I still have to blow it up, though. Want me to go fetch it?"

"You do that," Fudou answered, once again letting himself drift on the water while Kidou returned to the beach. He took out the flat ball, inhaled sharply, and almost put his lips to the lid – but then somebody walked into his view.

Kidou looked up and saw a little girl that couldn't be more than three years old. She wore a purple bathing suit, had a small bow in her hair, and was crying her eyes out. Kidou's eyes flicked over the beach. It looked like she was alone. She probably lost her parents.

"Akio!" he shouted while he approached the girl, crouching down in front of her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The girl wiped a fist across her eye, crying so hard her nose started to run. "M-mama…" she sobbed. "Papa…"

Just as he thought. "Don't worry, I'm sure your mama and papa are nearby." Kidou fished some tissues out of one of his bag's compartments and gently wiped her nose. That's when Fudou appeared beside them.

"What's this?" he asked confusedly, almost indignantly. "Who's the kid?"

"I don't know," Kidou answered, looking at him and then back at the girl. "What's your name?" But she was too upset to utter another word. The tears kept flowing, and Kidou soon had to use another tissue. "She's lost her parents," he explained to Fudou. "They're probably around here somewhere. Let's take her to a lifeguard, he'll know what to do."

Fudou rolled his eyes. There wasn't the slightest hint of compassion on his face. "I suppose we don't have a choice," he mumbled. "Grab her and let's go."

Kidou decided not to comment on his cold attitude. He was aware Fudou didn't like the situation, but like he said, they couldn't just leave the poor thing behind. Kidou picked her up in his arms and noticed she actually calmed down a little. "Don't worry, we're going to find your parents," he assured her with a smile, and her face brightened yet again. She was still sobbing slightly, but didn't look nearly as upset as a minute ago.

Kidou threw his bag on his back, just in case they needed something from it. Besides, he wasn't going to leave his valuable laptop behind. He and Fudou started to walk away from their beach spot, looking for a lifeguard and possibly a couple of worried parents.

When they still hadn't found either after twenty minutes, Kidou began to frown. "Do you see anyone?"

"No," Fudou answered annoyedly. "Bet the bastard took the day off or something. Of course he did. Just_ had_ to pick this day."

"Don't be so touchy," Kidou told him. "There has to be somebody on this beach."

"A beach that stretches for miles," Fudou answered, visibly becoming angrier. "We could walk around for hours and find nobody."

"Her parents can't be that far," Kidou answered without looking at him.

"And what if they are, huh?" Fudou suddenly stopped, forcing Kidou to stop as well. "We could waste hours of our beach day! Who's stupid enough to lose their kid anyway?"

"It can happen to anyone; it happens more often than you think." Kidou sounded impatient by now. "And we can always visit the beach another day. Finding her parents is more important."

"Like hell we can!" Fudou barked. "Do you know how much I had to push you to even come here? You spend all day working, either holed up in your home office or in that school. I thought I could finally have you to myself for once. But nooo, let's ignore your boyfriend for some stupid crying brat!"

"Don't be so childish!" Kidou retorted. Without noticing, he held the girl closer to his chest, as if wanting to protect her. "You know there'll be other days. You know I have to work day in, day out; I practically have to provide for two because _you_ can't hold onto a job!"

"I'm trying, okay?!" Fudou screamed back. "Do you think I don't know that I put pressure on you? We can't even live together because of my incompetence, like I don't know that! No need to rub it in, asshole!"

"Akio—" Kidou started, but the two flinched when the girl started to cry again. Realizing it was their fight that set her off, Kidou nervously rocked her a little. "There there, we're sorry," he tried. "We won't fight anymore. It's scary when adults raise their voices, I understand."

After a few moments, the girl calmed down again, causing Kidou to sigh in relief. He glanced over at Fudou, who was glaring at the sea with crossed arms. "… I'm sorry, Akio," he said softly. "I know how much this day means to you. It means a lot to me too; I _know_ you're thinking of my well-be—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Fudou grumbled, waving him off without looking at him. "Let's just keep looking."

"As you want." Kidou decided not to push the issue any further. He knew how much Fudou despised talking about his feelings. That was his unwavering pride, always protecting him. Not that Kidou liked the thought of Fudou deeming it necessary to protect himself from his boyfriend.

Another half hour later, the couple was still as fruitless as before. No one they came across looked remotely concerned, and they still hadn't found someone who could help them. Kidou had stopped to ask a few people if they'd seen anyone looking for a baby, but the answer was painfully constant: no.

Fudou, who'd stuffed his hands in his pockets at this point, threw a glance on a beach restaurant at the edge of the beach. "I'm thirsty," he remarked. "Can we take a break?"

"Yeah, we should," Kidou agreed. "It doesn't look like we're going to find anybody. I'll ask them to borrow the phone so I can call the police. They can take it from there."

"Okay," Fudou answered, and Kidou noticed he wasn't as relieved as he thought about the girl being off their hands. Nor did he throw another tantrum when they went inside, only to hear the phone was broken.

"Great," Kidou sighed. "We'll still take a table, please. I'd like a coffee."

"Beer for me," Fudou added, and the pair plopped down in their chairs on the terrace, Kidou still holding the girl. Stroking her back for comfort, he looked over at his boyfriend, who was staring at their table. "You look rather… calm."

"Yeah, well, not much I can do about it, is there?" Fudou mumbled. "The kid's our responsibility, whether we like it or not. Better get used to it."

Kidou beamed a smile. Fudou still sounded a little frustrated, but he knew his words meant a lot. He must've spent the rest of their walk thinking over what he said. It always took a while to make Fudou see someone else's point of view. He'd always been like that, ever since they played on the same soccer team ten years ago.

"In that case, do you want to hold her?" Kidou continued to smile when Fudou asked him if he was crazy with his eyes. "My arms are wearing out, and she's too tired to cry now. Come on."

"Fiiiine." With a sigh, Fudou held out his hands and awkwardly took over the toddler. "Damn, she's heavy."

"Language," Kidou commented. "She may be tired but she's not sleeping. Don't teach her bad words."

To his surprise, Fudou suddenly smirked at him. There was a moment of silence before… "Ass. Fuck. Bitch. Cunt. Dickface, cocksucker, _motherfucking asswipe_."

"AKIO!" Kidou promptly stood and snatched the girl back. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Fudou let out a snicker. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he said, smiling for the first time since they went on their little expedition. Realizing that, Kidou withheld from scolding him. Fudou was finally cheering up, even if it was the cost of this girl's learning process. He beheld her in surprise when she suddenly giggled, apparently amused by Fudou's curse parade.

"Hey look, she likes it," Fudou pointed out. "Shall I keep going?"

"_NO_, you shall _not_," Kidou answered with a glare. Fudou just snickered again and took an immediate gulp of his beer once their drinks arrived. He seemingly forgot to thank the waiter, so Kidou did it for him. He was about to sip his own coffee when Fudou said: "Hey, give me the bag."

"Huh? Sure." Kidou pushed it over with his foot. "Why do you need it?"

"For this." Fudou fished out his goggles and planted them on Kidou's face. "Look, look at him," he told the girl. She did as she said and burst into another giggling fit.

"Heh. Told you you look like a dumbass, even she thinks so." Fudou got a hold of Kidou's camera and aimed it at them. "I gotta take a picture of this."

Blushing lightly, Kidou quickly took off his goggles. "You're going to take a picture of a complete stranger's baby?"

"Hey, just pretend she's one of the many people you see in the background on pictures," Fudou answered. "And put those back on."

Exhaling a sigh, Kidou did as he said. Fudou took the picture and put down the camera with a content smile. "Perfect."

"Yes, yes, it's perfect," Kidou grumbled embarrassedly. He then handed Fudou his goggles. "Now put those back and finish your beer."

"One sec." Instead of putting them in the bag, Fudou planted the goggles on his own face. "Now give me the baby."

"What—?"

"Hey, it's unfair if only you get a picture with her," Fudou reasoned.

"I'm surprised you even want to be in a picture with her," Kidou said, but he gave the girl to Fudou anyway. Just like with him, she giggled and pointed at his goggles on Fudou's face.

"Eh," Fudou shrugged while installing her on his lap. "I suppose she ain't that bad. At least now that she's quiet."

Shaking his head a little, Kidou grabbed the camera and snapped a picture of him as well. Fudou had a quick look on the small screen and flashed another content smile. "Very good." He put both objects back in the bag and, to Kidou's surprise, didn't ask him to take over the baby. They finished their drinks without another complaint.


	2. The Parents

**A/N: The second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

After Kidou paid, the trio soon found themselves on the beach again. "I suppose we should keep going, huh," Fudou said.

"The phone plan didn't work, so we have to keep trying," Kidou answered. "Her parents have to be here somewhere; we're bound to run into them at some point."

"I wonder what her name is," Fudou mumbled as they started walking again. "I mean, what are we supposed to call her? Should we go for 'Suna-chan'?"

Kidou raised an eyebrow. "Suna?"

"Yeah, Suna, as in 'sand'," Fudou grinned. "Befits the way we found her, don't you think?"

Kidou shook his head, though not to dismiss Fudou's observation. "I highly doubt her name is Suna, but if that's what you want to go with…"

"Then it's decided," Fudou declared. He threw a glance at little Suna, who, in turn, was staring in mesmirization at the water. Just as he wanted to say something, she pointed a finger and exclaimed: "Ah, ah!"

"Looks like she got rid of that tiredness," Fudou commented. "In fact, she might wanna go for a swim."

"We don't have time for that, and besides, she can't swim," Kidou stated in slight annoyance. But that was not the answer Suna wanted to hear. The longer they walked, they more she struggled, and, eventually, cried. Kidou tried to comfort her the way he did before, but there was no satisfying her this time – unless he followed Fudou's advice, apparently. "Ah, ah!" she kept whining.

"Alright, alright, but only for a minute," Kidou sighed. With an amused Fudou by his side, he approached the water and put Suna down at the edge. "But be careful."

As if deliberately ignoring him, Suna fell on all fours and started splashing around, squealing in delight. Kidou put a hand to his forehead, but Fudou joined Suna in the water and gently splashed back at her. "Take that, take that!"

Suna was clearly having the time of her life. She proceeded to counterattack, and Fudou pretended he was fatally hit, causing her to laugh even more. Kidou couldn't help but smile at such an adorable sight, and he soon joined in on the water fight, taking Suna's side. They only stopped when Suna began to grow tired again, and by that time, Kidou realized they'd wasted much more time playing than he intended. What the hell were they even doing, playing with the child whose parents must be worried out of their mind?

"Come on, let's move on." He picked up Suna and Fudou followed him out of the water. Fudou realized how urgent the matter was, but he soon began to miss the fun they had back there. That was because there was to be no more playing from then on, and then on slipped away from them by ten minutes, thirty minutes, an hour, two hours. Kidou and Fudou were still searching Suna's parents by sunset, and Suna had long fallen asleep at that point – as well as switched out a couple of times.

"How irresponsible can those parents be…" Fudou grumbled. "Look at that, the sun's going down and we still haven't found them! Did they just let their daughter roam off and only notice like three hours later?"

"I don't know, Akio," Kidou sighed. He had no idea what Suna's parents were thinking, and at this rate, he wondered if they would even end up finding them. They'd been going back and forth across the beach for hours with no result at all. They might have no choice but to take Suna with them and drive to the police station themselves.

But then…

"HOTARU!"

The couple looked up and saw a woman run towards them in complete hysterics. She snatched Suna out of Fudou's arms and squeezed her to her chest. "Oh my god, Hotaru, where have you _been_? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

A red-haired man soon caught up with the woman, who'd apparently outrun him as soon as she spotted her baby. Noting they were around his and Fudou's age, Kidou suddenly realized who they were. The last time he saw them must've been on the soccer field years ago, but they hadn't changed a bit: Nagumo Haruya still had the exact same hairstyle, and the same could be said for Suzuno Fuusuke – save for a small ponytail. Their faces had naturally aged, but still resembled their fourteen-year-old selves.

Kidou smiled at the two of them. "It's been a while," he said, and he held out his hand, but Nagumo and Suzuno were way too busy making sure their daughter was unharmed. Only when he withdrew it did they look up and seemingly notice someone was talking to them. They had some trouble identifying Kidou, but finally recognized him by his dreadlocks.

"Ah, you're Kidou Yuuto," Nagumo pointed. "Didn't recognize you since you're missing your goggles. You finally drop those?"

"He looks like a dumbass without them, doesn't he?" Fudou snickered, only to get a strange look.

"Who the hell are you?" Nagumo questioned, and Fudou stared at him in indignation. "Fudou! Fudou Akio!" he barked. "I played soccer against you, just like Yuuto here!"

"Oh, right." Nagumo put a hand to his chin as he recalled said match. "You're that mohawk idiot."

Fudou resisted the urge to flip him the bird. The guy had just found his lost daughter, after all. "I believe this mohawk idiot was the one that beat your ass in the match," he retorted.

Since the two were busy bickering, Suzuno turned her attention to Kidou. "Thank you so much for finding her." Kidou wasn't sure, but he thought he saw tears glimmer behind her eyes. If there was one thing he never thought this woman was capable of, it was crying. But it was only obvious that motherhood had changed her a little.

"I'm just glad we found you," he smiled. "We couldn't find a lifeguard, so we've been walking for hours."

"We've been searching for hours too," Suzuno told him. "How come we never crossed each other's paths?"

It was indeed odd that they never saw one another on this less than crowded beach, and only one conclusion jumped to Kidou's mind: they might have just found each other earlier, were it not for him and Fudou goofing off at the restaurant and in the water.

"Uhm…" he swallowed nervously. "I must admit we haven't been entirely responsible. We stopped for a drink at the restaurant, and then your daughter wanted to go for a swim."

To both his surprise and relief, Suzuno didn't seem that mad at him, if at all. "And she wouldn't stop crying until you did what she wanted, right? Yeah, we know how it is." She gave her daughter, who appeared in a tired daze after all the fuss, a loving smile. "She inherited our stubbornness, alright."

"So her name is Hotaru, huh?" Fudou suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Pity, I liked 'Suna' better."

Both Suzuno and Nagumo gave him an odd look. "Suna?"

"Yeah, Suna as in—…" Fudou trailed off and awkwardly avoided their judging stares. "Nevermind."

"Anyway," Kidou shifted the subject, "it's good to see you again. You're married, I take it?"

"Yup," Suzuno beamed proudly, then she jabbed a thumb in Nagumo's direction. "You wouldn't believe how long it took this coward to propose to me, though. So I decided to do it instead."

Embarrassed, Nagumo aimed his gaze at the sand and kicked it up a little. "She wouldn't take my last name either."

"As if," Suzuno huffed, even more proudly. "And I wasn't going to let him put it before Hotaru, either. Her name is Suzuno Hotaru."

"Well done," Kidou praised her amusedly. "I don't see many women with that much authority over their husbands."

Suzuno raised her chin while Nagumo's blush darkened, causing Fudou to snicker at him. The redhead shot him a glare and said to Kidou: "Never thought _you'd_ go for _this_ guy, though. What, were the capable ones taken?"

"What was that—?!" Kidou quickly held a fuming Fudou back from giving him a beating. "No, it was all nature's doing, I promise. To be honest, though, I sometimes wonder how I became attracted to him as well."

Fudou pouted frustratingly. "Stop bullying me!" he complained, but the other three just laughed.

"I suppose we should be going," Suzuno remarked. "It's getting late, and it's _way_ past this girl's bedtime." She gave a nod at her daughter.

"Understandable," Kidou replied. "We should get home as well."

Fudou, who was still pouting angrily, suddenly perked up. "Wait—we have to do something first. We never got to take a picture with Su—I mean Hotaru wearing the goggles."

"Akio…" Kidou started awkwardly, while Suzuno and Nagumo looked on in confusion. Fudou reached into Kidou's bag and showed them the pictures they'd taken. "See?"

"Looks like you had a lot of fun with our daughter…" Nagumo mumbled in disapproval, and Kidou laughed nervously. "Please pardon us – I let him take those because he was finally warming up to her. Akio actually doesn't like children."

"That's weird because he sure acts like one," Nagumo muttered, and Suzuno said before Fudou could snap at him: "We'll let you take your picture. On one condition: we want to be in it."

"I don't see a problem with that," Kidou smiled, "how about we make it a group picture? I can put my camera on that trash bin over there and let it take the picture so we can all be on it," he pointed.

"Sounds like a good idea," Suzuno agreed, and she put a hand to Nagumo's mouth as soon as he opened it. "'Don't I get a say in this'?" she mimicked his voice in such an accurate way Kidou and Fudou almost snorted. "No, you don't, because if you think about it, we owe them at least that for keeping Hotaru safe."

"Alright, fine." Nagumo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just get it over with, then. I wanna go home."

Not five minutes later, Suzuno wrote down her email address on a post-it note and handed it to Kidou. "You can send the pictures to this address," she told him. "I'll be expecting them tomorrow and no later."

Kidou stuck the note in the tissues compartment. "You can count on it." He understood why she wanted the pictures so quickly, even though the group one might be a little awkward – after all, just as the camera snapped, Nagumo threw Fudou an insult under his breath, causing Fudou to yet again bark at him, Kidou to hold him back, Suzuno to roll her eyes, and Hotaru to giggle behind Kidou's goggles. Then again, looking at it another way, Kidou supposed it might actually be a great picture, depicting all of them no less than perfectly.

The two couples said their goodbyes and parted ways, each returning to their beach spots. Kidou and Fudou walked by the water in silence, finally feeling the weight of all that happened today push down on them.

"We should get married too," Fudou stated all of the sudden.

Kidou nearly tripped over a bit of seaweed. "Excuse me—?!"

"We should get married," Fudou repeated, grinning at him with a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

Kidou stared back, clearly flabbergasted. "H-how about you get a steady job first—_then_ we'll take about living together, let alone marriage."

"Boo, you're such a spoilsport," Fudou pouted, and he pushed Kidou into the water before dashing off in laughter. Kidou immediately got up, now wearing seaweed in his hair, and gave chase as he scolded his boyfriend all the way back to their beach spot.

* * *

**A/N: So, did I surprise you with who the parents were? XD Because I never made Gazel a girl before? Well, this is the only reason I'll ever do it, so expect her to be male again in the next fic. Hope you enjoyed, minna! :D**


	3. The Talk

**A/N: I wanted to add an extra chapter since I felt like some things were left unfinished in the last one. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kidou pressed 'send', shut off his email, and closed his laptop. There, he sent Suzuno the promised pictures – on the same day, even. She'd be pleased. Kidou left his office and walked into the bedroom, where Fudou was already comfy – and naked – under the covers. He liked to sleep in the nude, especially now that it was summer. Kidou, however, was wearing his usual pajamas.

"There, all taken care of," he announced while he crawled under the thin blanket and placed his goggles on the nightstand.

"Good." Fudou flipped over and hovered over him with a smirk. "You wanna do it?"

"Always the romanticist," Kidou rolled his eyes. "There's something I want to ask you first, Akio. Like I said earlier—I know you were thinking of me when you planned today, and then I let Hotaru-chan take it all over. I want to make sure you don't begrudge me for that."

Fudou was quiet for a moment. He moved down and relaxed his head on Kidou's chest while Kidou slid an arm around him. "Nah, I don't," he said eventually. "You did the right thing, and I was acting like a selfish ass. Besides, Suna ended up being pretty likable."

"Her name is Hotaru," Kidou reminded him, but Fudou shrugged nonchalantly. It was good see him admit his faults, at least. "Anyway, I want to make up for it. How about we try again next wee—"

"It's okay, Yuuto, really," Fudou interrupted him. "Like I said, the kid was alright, and I still had fun when we took those pictures and played with her and all. I don't need to 'try again'."

"If you're sure," Kidou responded, and even though Fudou couldn't see it, he was smiling. Fudou clamming up during their search worried him, but he seemed to have no problem expressing his feelings now. "… were you serious, by the way? About marriage?"

Fudou pushed himself back up to look him in the eye. "Of course I was, dummy. May not have been the most romantic proposal in history but it's about time we tied the knot, right?"

Kidou continued to smile. "In that case, we'll have to think about where we want to get married. Somewhere in Europe?"

"Sure, anywhere's fine with me," Fudou shrugged once more. "As long as it's not France – French people are stupid."

Kidou let out a laugh. "Not France, so noted. Perhaps we could go for Spain."

"Plenty of beach days in that case," Fudou smirked. Then his expression became more serious. "Let's not rush into it, though. I know I should get a job first – and keep it. I'd be one hell of a crap husband if I let you provide for me forever."

"I'm glad you see that," Kidou replied, and he put his arms around Fudou's back when he crawled on top of him to give him a hug.

"Are we done talking now?" he asked into his ear. "Because I still wanna do it."

Kidou blushed a little at Fudou's tickling breath. "Yes, yes, we're done talking." Their conversation gave him closure for the issues they'd failed to properly discuss on the beach, so he could go to sleep with peace of mind. At least, sleep was what he planned, but Fudou clearly thought otherwise. He proceeded to nibble on his ear, knowing it was a weak spot. "Akio…"

"Shut up," Fudou answered, and Kidou obediently raised his arms when he tugged off his pajama top. "You said yourself there'd be no talking."

Kidou flashed a small smile. "I did say that, didn't I?" He laid a hand on the cheek of his lover, who smiled right back, and closed his eyes as Fudou bent over to give him a passionate kiss.


End file.
